1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to prosthetic heart valves, and more particularly, to systems for delivering prosthetic valves.
2. Description of the Related Art
A heart of a mammalian animal is a hollow muscular organ having left and right atria and left and right ventricles, each provided with its own one-way valve. A natural heart includes aortic, mitral (or bicuspid), tricuspid and pulmonary valves, and each valve has leaflets to control a directional flow of blood through the heart. The valves are each supported by an annulus that comprises a dense fibrous ring attached either directly or indirectly to the atrial or ventricular muscle fibers. Over time, the heart (e.g., the valve) may become diseased or damaged. To repair the heart, the valve may undergo a valve replacement operation. In one operation, the damaged leaflets of the valve are excised, and the annulus is sculpted to receive a replacement valve, such as a prosthetic heart valve. Although various types and configurations of prosthetic heart valves for replacing diseased natural human heart valves are known, such valves conventionally comprise a valve and a sewing ring supporting valve leaflets and commissure posts.
Prosthetic heart valves are typically coupled to a valve holder, which aids in the delivery and implantation of the valve into the patient. Due to various factors such as the particular valve to be replaced and the particular configuration of the prosthetic to be implanted, various types of specialized holders have been developed. Generally, valve holders are designed to enable a surgeon to precisely position a prosthetic heart valve within the heart passageway or in another area of the heart. Valve holders are also used to securely hold the prosthetic heart valve in place until suturing is completed and the sutures are tied off.
In the case of implantation of some prosthetic valves, such as a mitral valve, an elongate handle connects to the valve holder. The handle is grasped and manipulated by the surgeon to maneuver the valve to its desired implantation position. The handle is then cut away, and the sewing ring is sutured to the native valve annulus with the valve holder remaining attached to protect the valve.
Although conventional handles are suitable for delivering prosthetic valves to desired locations within a patient, they may be improved. In particular, conventional handles including valve holders attached thereto may obstruct a surgeon's view during a suturing operation. Additionally, conventional handles that are required to be cut away from the valve holder may be difficult to maneuver during delivery and/or suturing.